Men With Smirks and Charming Words
by lonelywinter
Summary: Caroline didn't know him yet -she just knew stories. Of missing women that were found weeks later with their blood drained dry, girls thrown carelessly onto the streets as if their mothers weren't waiting up for them at home. It made her shiver. (drabble)


There was an old story in Mystic Falls that was told from parents to child in desperate pleas to watch where they went at night. He was handsome, smart, full of charm and the exact reason Caroline hated walking alone at night. Many, many years ago -or so her mother told her- there had been a man who wandered the sidewalks. He sought out young girls with bright eyes and wide smiles, full of life that he eagerly wanted to steal.

He didn't have a name but Caroline knew better than to trust him -because her mother said so.

She never expected the man to visit their local club -she was in university and ready to have fun. She had grown accustomed to checking over her shoulder, eyes always ready to spot a man with sharp teeth about to pounce. But he found her, despite her every effort he smelt her from a mile away.

Caroline didn't know him yet -she just knew stories. Of missing woman that were found weeks later with their blood drained dry, girls thrown carelessly onto the streets as if their mothers weren't waiting up for them at home. It made her shiver.

Her Mother had looked her dead in the eye with a crease between her eyebrow and said, "Caroline men with smirks and charming words only want to harm you." That was the law, she remembered those words and repeated it like a mantra in her head. _Harm you. Harm you. Harm you._ She was strong, she would not allow herself to fall prey to a man who thinks with his dick not his head. Nobody would ever harm her.

But then he showed up, with a smirk stitched to his face and eyes that told a millions stories. Her mother had never said anything about eyes. She watched him move toward her like an animal in the night, slowly but surely readying himself to devour her. _Harm you._ How could a man so beautiful be so dangerous? He couldn't.

She knew that her mother was usually right, and this man before her - reaching out his hands to grip her waist, leaving welcomed bruises on her skin - wanted nothing more than to harm her. Was it wrong that she wished he would? She imagined his tongue against her bare skin, sweat beading down the side of her face as they tangle together. She could almost hear his moan in her ear when she dragged her nails down his back, claiming him as hers.

Then the thought came to her -she didn't have to be afraid of men with smirks and charming words. They could be afraid of her. Of girls with tights curls and wicked grins. She could enchant them easily with the sway of her hips, bringing them close enough that they submit completely and suddenly -she was in control.

Caroline pulled the stranger closer, fingers grazing the back of his neck as they swayed together in the crowd. She smelt him -like whiskey and blood. She imagined that he was dangerous, he bedded and broke hearts night after night. She drank until the sun set and then again until it rose. Caroline felt a surge of emotion in the pit of her stomach -she liked the thrill of instability. Never knowing whether or not her decision would lead her to death or tale for the centuries.

His lips were like flames when they touched hers, burning her skin until she felt blood in her mouth. The stranger pulled back only for a moment to look at her face, his eyes aflame with a hunger she'd never seen before. "Shall we take this somewhere else Sweetheart?"

She should have said no -like her mother would want. She could picture Liz with a reprimanding finger repeating her mantra until she was blue in the face. But Caroline couldn't bring herself to give a damn. The woman in her that craved power and danger was growling, and she decided to listen to her.

"Show me the way." Her whispered was low against his ear, alluring she could even call it. He sprung into action and held onto her hand, faces flashing along side her like comets against a sky of strobe lights.

It was an alley but she didn't mind. They were kissing so hard she couldn't breathe, his chest solid as a rock pressed against her. He held her tightly, keeping her sternly in the position he craved. _Harm you._ She couldn't hear it against the blood pumping in her ears with he let out a quiet moan, when he pulled up the hem of her shirt and kissed his way down her neck leaving bruises. Oh yes -he was danger she did not mind.

When he fucked her she felt like nothing else in the world was real. Her back was pressed against the old bricks of the club and he was the only thing reminding her that she lived on the ground. She felt like a ghost of herself when his lips grazed along her jawline, a gesture to hid the fact that he wore a smirk. That he was the man her mother told her may find her -though he did it so well.

After it was over she panted, he held her up straight when her knees began to quake and she rested her head on his shoulder. His chest did not heave, he appeared not to breathe and she wondered what kind of a monster he was. Caroline looked into his eyes and noticed he didn't seem content -he wanted more.

"You're just too fun to let go." He spoke lowly but she heard, with terror and panic she tried to pull away but the man was much stronger than she remembered him being. "Don't worry Love I've got you."

She tasted copper on her tongue, burning her throat as she drank from his wrist. She could hear her mother screaming inside of her head. _HARM YOU CAROLINE._ She hadn't listened, she wanted to be the man with the power but she ended up letting him capture her instead. But she was strong, she kicked, she slapped, yet despite her best efforts he would not budge. The stranger was a rock.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing."

-o-

She woke up in a bed made of red satin sheets that smelled oddly like copper and paint. Her body was aching as she moved -but she knew exactly why. The stranger, the sex, the ruthless attack before she saw nothing but darkness. Had she died?

He was in the room watching her like a hawk, eyes trailing along her naked body as she sat up to face him. His smirk taunted her. Oh how her mother would cry. He introduced himself as Klaus, the Original Hybrid -as if that was supposed to mean anything to her.

She was a vampire now.

Her gums sang with pleasure as she devoured a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes -like Matt. She started to cry when she thought of him, tears landing on silken sheets were already stained with blood. "Why did you do this?" She begged him to tell her -to change her back.

He smirked at her -oh how she loathed him- and spoke simply, "You were too beautiful to let wither away. I needed to keep you safe." She was not safe, she would never be. Her mother would live knowing that the only thing she taught her daughter was the one rule she had forgotten.

The man with the devils smirk and charming words had stolen her and harmed her.

* * *

**Yeah idk what this is I just got bored at 2 am**


End file.
